fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (Raven)
Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (太陽の滅竜魔法 Taiyō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes Solar light and heat. Description Solar Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows its user to transform the physiology of their body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Solar Dragon. With this magic, the user is also able to transform their body into solar rays, passing through the suns rays (or any form of light) which makes this form unusable at night time or within dark places. They can use this form to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if the user is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in solar form, they are then vulnerable to attack. Consequently, this Magic allows the user to both produce and control solar light/heat from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat to a great extent. A trait the Solar dragon slayer magic allows its user to do is absorb the suns rays to replenish their health or magic. However, they strictly can not replenish and attack nor defend at the same time, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, as a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, likely allows its user to consume solar rays to replenish their strength and develop resistance to it as well. If a Solar Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully ingesting fire, they will enter Solar Flame Dragon Mode. In this form, the solar magic and flames will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. Normal Spells Supplementary Spells Basic Spells *'Solar Drive' (太陽ラドラ Sōrā doraibu): This move is used with caution as it takes a huge amount of magical energy in order to enhance the user's offensive attacks. It's where the user's heat is fused with their bloodstream and the adrenaline they're experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with their own body and magical energy, increasing the Strength, Speed, and potential they possesses tenfold. Users enter a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. They are also cloaked in intense golden heat. While in this state, a Solar Dragon Slayer demonstrates heightened reflexes as it amplifies their solar dragon slayer magic without exhausting themselves. Visually, this causes a large amount of golden heat energy to emit from all parts of their body. Solar Drive.jpg|Amirah using Solar Drive *'Solar Ray' (太陽光線 Taiyōkō-sen): Through the use of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is capable of transforming their own body into solar energy, turning the user's body into a mass of solar radiation, to which can only be utilized when the sun is out, as it requires them to pass through the sun's rays. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Solar Dragon Slayers to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body's when they're transformed. This form also grants the user some traits typical of real solar energy: which is shown when Amirah is capable of freely moving around at high speeds through the atmosphere, and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at her destination from places far away from sight as though as she was teleporting. Used with as much heat as the user wants, Amirah can also sear anything crossing her path, with the temperature of her bodily solar energy being high enough to wreak havoc throughout. However, user's can only maintain this form while in motion. *'Solar Consumption' (太陽消費 Sōrā shōhi): Due to Solar dragon slayer magic being a combination of fire and light magic, any user is immune to fire and light magic as well;dealing very little to no damage. It also allows the user to "eat", consume, sun rays and other solar/sun like magic. If someone is blasting fire and light magic at the dragon slayer, then they can eat the combination of it, although it is an advanced move to acquire. *'Solar Scales' (太陽の秤 Taiyō no Hakari): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with scales made purely of glittering gold scales, increasing their offense and defense, swiftness, and their maneuverability, along with protecting their bodies. These scales are incredibly durable as they can take multiple hits without shattering or producing a single fracture. They provide protection from fire, lightning and various other elements. They are also powerful enough to shatter solid boulders and fracture bones. It can even shatter swords and other types of weapons. Everyone who uses Solar Scales has a different armor due to the spell being tailored to the users height, build, and even connects with their personality on some level. Solar Scales.png|Someone using Solar Scales on their body Another Solar Scale Armor.png|Another form of Solar Scales Advanced Spells *'Fire Consumption' (火災消費 Kasai shōhi): A more advanced spell, but with time, the user can train their body and stomach to absorb fire as well. It unfortunately won't do much to replenish their energy, but it will make them impervious to most fire attacks, as the dragon slayer can just swallow the fire, or is mostly immune to it anyways. It takes a while to learn, but once having consumed fire, it greatly enhances the intensity and heat of their solar dragon slayer attacks. *'Light Consumption' (ライトの消費 Raito no shōhi): Another more advanced spell to the Solar Consumption, which allows the dragon slayer to also absorb and consume other light based attacks, and make them a little more resistant to them as well. It takes a strong stomach to be able to eat and swallow light magic a part from solar magic or the sun's rays. But with it, the user's attacks will increase in brightness (often blinding the opponents) and purity. Often times able to enhance the solar dragon slayer's magic to be able to vanquish in the darkest of shadows and evil. Offensive Spells Basic Spells *'Solar Dragon's roar' (太陽の咆哮 Taiyō no hōkō): The most basic yet effective spell that is first taught to a dragon slayer. This commonly known ability allows the user collects solar magic, a mix of fire and light, in their stomach, then compressing it into their mouth. Unleashing it in a wave of golden and white burning hot solar magic towards their target. *'Solar Dragon's Devouring Talon' (太陽の食タ Taiyō no tabe taron): A Solar Dragon Slayer is able to summon light and heat together into their hand, giving it a hooked talon shape, that they then use it to hit their targets in an arc with a swipe upwards. *'Solar Dragon's Sun Shield' (太陽の日シ Taiyō no hi shīrudo): Solar energy is used to make oval-shaped magic induced shields around the user's body. However, this takes a lot of magic, and even the slightest bit of tiring can cause one if not all of the shields to break. It also requires a very strong mental will and mind to conjure up. A Solar Dragon must learn this spell as fast as possible, because it strengthens their mind to further learn the rest of the spells. Without this spell, the user will not have the mental capability to learn any further spells, as the light and heat will sear their mind. *'Solar Dragon's Fire Sword' (太陽の炎剣 Taiyō no honōnoken): The user's whole arm is encased with hot solar energy flaming around it, to which they are able to slice through many things with their arm acting as a real sharp sword. This normally deals a lot of damage to their targets. *'Solar Dragon's Lightning Ball' (太陽のラボ Taiyō no raitoningubōru): This spell has the user gather solar energy into a tight compressed ball, to which they hurtle at their enemy, exploding upon contact and causing little lighting like bolts to shoot out of it, thus furthering the damage. *'Solar Dragon's Reflector' (太陽のリフ Taiyō no rifurekutā): This is a unique technique; it's the perfect counterattack to opposing magic. It works by allowing the user to manipulate the heat surrounding them, and instead of blocking the opposing attack, it is utilized with a higher concentration to where it is then capable of bending the opposing magical projectile away from the user, as well as some physical attacks. However, this technique is difficult to use as it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it requires precise timing. Thus, this spell grants the user immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with Solar Dragon's Reflector. One of its user's, Amirah, has mentioned how difficult it is to use, and the chances of successfully using it are near impossible and that she would never use it unless she had no other choice. *'Solar Dragon's Missile Balls' (太陽のミサ Taiyō no misairubōru): The user's hands glow white and golden and they can release small ball orbs, shooting like missiles from the user's hands towards their targets. They can also be used for defensive purposes and help to block other magic attacks, by exploding into them. Solar Dragon Slayers can also shoot them from theirs mouths. *'Solar Dragon's Fire Ice' (太陽の火氷 Taiyō no hi kōri): While the name sounds misleading, it actually doesn't deal with ice. Its user can condense solar energy into thin dagger like icicles and fire them at their targets. This attack allows them to summon twenty and shoot them off multiple times like a bow and arrow. A golden light normally follows it to the target. *'Solar Dragon's High Wing' (太陽のイグ Taiyō no haiu~ingu): Solar Dragon Slayers can form razor sharp "wings" made out of pure solar energy on their backs. They can't fly, but can slash at enemy's with them like extra sharp appendages. Their hands are also filled with bright solar energy as well. *'Solar Dragon's Tail Lash' (太のテラ Taiyō no tērurasshu): Her leg is coated with solar energy which she uses to swipe out at enemies. Sometimes, if she's lucky, her magic is able to compress into a tail like form and her legs glow as well so that she can hit her target with three appendages. *'Solar Dragon's Blind Spot' (太陽の盲点 Taiyō no mōten): It's user can gather all of the solar energy within the atmosphere and concentrate it onto one spot. It forms a glowing golden circle under the target and then fires it as a super-dense high temperature energy shot in the form of a pillar from the ground. An advantage to this skill is that the user doesn't need to see where their target is, just have a picture in mind either from using their heightened hearing or smelling, making it perfect for very long ranged attacks. **'Solar Dragon's Blind Spot: five': With this added on, the user can summon five or as many solar circles as they want to destroy as many targets as they need fit. *'Solar Dragon's Fusion Canon' (太陽の融合 Taiyō no yūgō kanon): Fusing immense solar energy, and light and heat waves together, the user puts the sides of their hands together, palms facing outwards, and gathers the solar energy into the user's palms. It gets compacted into a small ball before unleashing into a powerfully stream lined blast. Advanced Spells *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Radiant Glow: Sun's Rain' (容光煥: 日雨 Radianto gurou: Ni~Tsu ame): This highly advanced spell engulfs the user's fists in immense heat, and increases their speed to delivering a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds that they can no longer be seen except as a multitude of golden light. It's capable of hitting the target over a thousand times per two seconds. Incredibly powerful, but due to the large amount of energy it uses, most cannot sustain it for long, although the damage it deals are considerably high. **'Radiant Glow: Sky Streak' (容光煥: 天空 Radianto gurou: Sukaisutorīku): This ability cloaks the wielder in a golden light, allowing them to run very fast, and giving the appearance of streaking through the sky. It also enhances the blows they deal with their hands. **'Radiant Glow: Phoenix Extinction' (容光煥: 鳳凰滅絕 Radianto gurou: Fenikkusu zetsumetsu): One of the more powerful moves, the caster looks like a flaming Phoenix of raw solar energy. With this power, they are able to take their "wings" and compress a ball of light and heat energy before rushing at their target in high-flying speeds with the fire ball and ramming into the target. Their increased speed causes them to fly a very far distance very fast while the ball unleashes in three explosions, which also propels them forward. Dragon King's Sun Extension *'Dragon King's Sun Extension: Day Cleaver' (竜王の太陽伸長:デイ割く Doragon Ō no Taiyō: Hi Kakuchō): Hidden Spells *'Dragon King's Secret Art: Ignition Throw' (竜王の奥義: 点火スーロ Doragon Ō no Ōgi: Tenka surō): Not necessarily a spell that focuses solely on Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, but if the user was taught by a King Dragon, then they have the ability to unlock this hidden spell. Depending on the type of dragon slayer that the user is, it will still implement the user's magic, such as solar magic for the Solar Dragon Slayer. '--Updating--' Defensive Spells Basic Spells *'Solar Dragon's Sky Shot' (太陽の射击 Taiyō no Sora shotto): A quick maneuver often used to dodge attacks at the last second. The spell allows the user to essentially shoot up into the sky in a streak of golden light, almost appearing to have teleported. If the user is facing off against multiple attacks at once, they only need to say the full spell name once and then repeat the word "Sky Shot" to shoot to multiple places in the sky multiple times. It's very effective for diving fast attacks, and a barrage of them. *'Solar Dragon's Flare Wall' (太陽の火壁 Taiyō no Furea kabe): The user creates an enormous wall of solar heat to either block things out, or protect whoever/whatever the user uses the wall for. They can generate the wall right in front of them and control its length to stretch however far. In order to generate the wall, the user says the spell while bending their forearm in front of them, and moving it in a upwards sweeping motion. *'Solar Dragon's Bask Catch' (太陽の晒抓 Taiyō no Kyatchi o abimasu): When being attacked, especially by a fast moving opponent, one whom attacks at lighting speed, the user can employ this magic that enhances their own speed and slightly alters their perception of time to a slower rate, making evading the attacks all the more easier. The user holds up their hands and blocks each blow, if the opponent is attacking with their fists. Advanced Spells *'Solar Dragon's Nest' (太陽のネスト Taiyō no Nesuto): At first this spell seems to be on the offensive, but does nothing but defend the user. The user takes their palms and smacks the ground with them, an enormous magic circle covering the ground and a large force of power erupts from the center (where the user stands) and erupts outwards in a large circle force field. It causes a large crater, raising the ground around the crater higher to make a sort of bowl appearance. Effectively protecting the user from harm. *'Solar Dragon's Ray Warp' (太陽の射经 Rei Wāpu): This spell allows is complicated—making it advanced for a reason—as it requires high concentration. It uses the suns rays to warp the surrounding atmosphere into distorted images for whoever the caster sees fit to effect. For example, if Amirah were to use this spell, it would affect all of her opponents and their senses, but it wouldn't affect her in any way, creating a sort of golden bubble around her body. Dragon King's Sun Extension Solar Dusk Spells Supplementary Spells Basic Spells *'Solar Dusk Flash' (太陽影の影石火 Taiyō kage furasshu): Much like Solar Ray, the user can traverse vast distances in the blink of an eye. But instead of using just solar rays, they an also turn their physiology into that of a shadow and meld into the shadows nearby, making this very effective whenever there is light present. The only downside is that people can spot her by the faint golden outline around her shadowed form. *'Shadow Strengthening' (影強化 Kage kyōka): The user can also increase the power of the shadow and in turn change it's destructive abilities, especially against other shadow attacks. *'Solar & Shadow resistance + absorption' (太陽と影抵抗+吸収 Taiyō to kage teikō + kyūshū): While in this form the user can also absorb small amounts of shadow and solar mixed together to increase the duration of the form. They are also largely immune to it's effects (unless attacked with a special kind of shadow). Their solar resistances and absorption are the same as before making them immune to any solar energy unless a special type is used against them. Advanced Spells *'Solar Dusk Drive' (太陽影れドラ Taiyō kage doraibu): Pretty much the same as Solar Drive but enhances the user's shadow magic as well when they've entered the Solar Dusk Mode. It also bathes the user in wreathes of golden hot black shadows, encasing them in darkness and contrasting yet blending well with the solar energy radiating form her body when the spell is used. *'Solar Dusk Shadow Scales' (太陽影の秤''Taiyō kage no Hakari''): Much similar to the original spell Solar Scales, this spell is also used purely for defensive uses and protects the users body. They become covered in scale like armor but shadows are also swirling around the armor, providing another layer of armor to penetrate through. This also throws off opponents, as they believe it's just shadows and that they can pierce through it with no problem. They are 99.99% surprised when they find out that they can't penetrate through such a force. As Shade was the only person who wasn't surprised that Amirah's shadows were tangible and couldn't be cut through, since he is a user of shadow magic. This armor provides protection form fire, light, lightning, and shadow magic, as well as normal weapons and various other elements. The scales on the armor also darken a bit to compliment the shadows wreathing around the user's body, which shows the significance in change in the armor. Dragon King's Shadow Sun Extension Offensive Spells Basic Spells *'Solar Dusk Dragon's roar' (太陽影の咆哮 Taiyō kage no hōkō): An alternate, enhanced version of Solar Dragon's Roar, one of the most basic yet effective spells that is first taught to a dragon slayer, but with the added effect of shadows. This commonly known ability allows the user collects solar magic, a mix of fire and light, in their stomach, along with shadows, then compress it into their mouth. Unleashing it in a wave of black burning hot solar shadow magic surrounded by golden and white solar magic swirling around the spell towards the opponent, generating an immensely powerful, explosively destructive blast that is capable of traveling great distances. It also allows the effect to linger a little longer due to the tainting effect of the shadows. *'Solar Dusk Dragon's Devouring Talon' (太陽影の食タ Taiyō kage no tabe taron): Another alternate spell, that allows a Solar Dragon Slayer to able summon light and heat together into their hand, giving it a hooked talon shape and encasing the whole hand in shadows, that they then use it to hit their targets in an arc with a swipe upwards. As an after effect, a mass of spiraling shadows shoot upwards and into the opponent, firing them up into the air and usually far away. *'Solar Dusk Dragon's Snapping Fang' (太陽影の進行形牙 Taiyō kage no Sunappu Kiba):The user generates shadows from their hand, while enveloping themselves in solar energy, and unleashes them against the target with not only their hand, but their fingertips, as the user gouges their hand into their enemy and quickly swipes it in a manner of a scratching attack. While it can be used in close combat, the user also can just generates great amount of shadows and then, using the solar rays, can send it as a straight forward attack like blast from their fingertips. Creating a momentum for their next attack or just to make a disguise. Sometimes this can leave their opponent paralyzed as their body will slowly become useless. *'Solar Dusk Dragon's Wing Flare' (太陽影の翼燃す Taiyō kage no Tsubasa Furea): The user turns their body into a mix of shadows and dimmed solar light and then wraps themselves around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows and solar light generated from their hands, becoming tangible once more. Such spell give to its user the capability of making a surprise attack, even on another dragon slayer who has enhanced senses. Moreover, this spell has the common things with Wing Attack Spells of other Dragon Slayers, though this spell differs from them with its functioning. It also leaves behind a wave of intense solar heat, and slightly blinding light afterwards, which contrasts with the dark shadows used while the spell was in use. *'Solar Dusk Dragon's Eruption' (太陽影の噴火 Taiyō kage no Funka): the user forms a large pit of shadows, with golden light streamed throughout, from the ground, where it bursts into a geyser of shadows and light, which hits the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them. By the user's wish, such shadow and solar geyser can deal not only blunt damage, but cutting damage to the opponent while also dealing lots of intense heat damage. *'Solar Dusk Dragon's Dark Whips' (太陽影の黒鞭 Taiyō kage no Kuromuchi): the user gathers some shadows and solar magic, and mixes them with their Eternano particles. After that, they create one or two black and golden-colored whips from their shadows in order to deal very fast attacks for the enemy in rapid succession and from different angles. Such a spell can be used not only in combat way, as the user can easily can bind their opponent with the spell of this or help somebody to climb up or not fall from up high by using it as a rope. It also provides a great long range spell, as the user can generate the whips and strike from afar, able to control the length to very short, to astronomically long. Advanced Spells *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision' (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): **'Radiant Glow, Revision: Shadow Blast' (容光煥、改: 影爆発''Kage Bakuhatsu''): Soccer ball sized orbs of shadows crackling with solar magic are generated in a circle around the user's body. If the spell is cast and then the user is attacked, they serve a temporary shield for the users body as they charge up the spell. Then the user is able to either take an orb and throw it at the opponent, or they can throw their hand out forwards and the orb circle will shoot of an orb at a super high speed, the circle slowly unwinding itself as each sphere of shadows is fired. If the opponent dodges, the sphere momentarily disappears, only to return to the previous spot the opponent was in and fire in the exact direction that the opponent moves in, almost like an after image. The damage created by this spell is immense, and not only careens into the user, but also unleashes a large wave of solar magic in a wide radius around the clearing. **'Radiant Glow, Revision: Dark Streaking Spear' (容光煥、改:黒い槍''Dāku Soko Yari''): The user generates a large spear, normally twice their height, made completely out of shadows with solar contained inside that no one can see. This spear is mostly thrown like a javelin and when it impacts its target, it exploded in a large explosion of shadows and burning hot solar magic. The blast is so huge, it's been known to destroy and burn up entire clearings, as the shadows are so hot, it creates a path of fiery shadows when thrown towards its target. Other times, if the user chooses to attack with the spear like in melee combat, then they can get in a total of five swipes with the spear before it also explodes while in close rang with the target, not effecting the user in any way. This form is even more effective, as the more the user hits their target with the spear, the more charged up it gets, so the more powerful the blast will be. Defensive Spells Basic Spells Trivia *'Sulwyn' was the very first and oldest Solar Dragon. He was the one to teach Amirah Radial Solar Dragon Slaying Magic. *Amirah Radial is the first Solar Dragon Slayer. *Sulwun is also known as the Sun King and lasted much longer than most of his brethren. Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic